User talk:Paul Levesque
Editing Hi there. I've seen a number of your edits, and I wanted to suggest that you use source code for editing. There's a little button when you're editing that switches from rich text to source code. It's a bit more technical, but pretty straightforward. Instead of using the buttons that just give you blanks to fill in, you have to put in the code stuff yourself. By using the abbreviated versions for templates, you save space and it's prettier (imo). Also, welcome to the wiki. TehAnonymous 22:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! thanks for welcoming me in the wiki! and thanks for the advice! i will learn to use it right away! Paul Levesque 23:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Eh. I guess you didn't take my advice. But, here, I'll show you the difference. You edited the Strategy page, correct? But you used as a template. That's the most wasteful one. Yes, it looks the same, but try editing this comment and then switch to source mode. You'll see a clear difference. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 20:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Ur right, It looks very different, Well, in truth i tried to use the source mode once at Cho'gath's page, but it doesnt turned out right...that's why i'm using templates, srry, but now i know how to use the source code, a little. thanks! Paul Levesque 20:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The Demotion Yes! I am so happy for someone else to see what I see! He/she is the one that is always complaining about his/her feelings and why he doesn't get along with people. That whole thing is a joke to me and he is just making himself look more silly than he already is. Thanks for understanding =] That claim was 11 hours old. It means it ended 9 hours ago. I did nothing wrong. 04:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Banning A User Hello. I banned that user for a month. Thanks for the heads-up. I think you should link the page's history in a request for rollback rights for yourself. You could use them :) :No problem! I supported it as well. It either will take a while to load or you might have to refresh the page. Promotion Re: About ur ICAS crusade Nope. If anyone has a problem with it, they are free to change it back. :) 04:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for being understanding. To be honest, I wouldn't even mind having all-uppercase "UNIQUE", but since I was going to be editing every single item page anyway in order to de-capitalize and alphabetize all of the champion statistics in the item descriptions, I figured I would go ahead and change it to "Unique" while I was at it, since it clashes less than all-uppercase. 04:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually Proton Zero is kinda right, but you as well, what do you think its better to use all caps, like Riot, or only the first one, which is more correct. Re: Yo Thanks for your help in transferring it over :). Feel free to continue, and I'll handle the little fixes after your work. —ProtonZero [talk] 04:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Patch Notes Paul your gonna have to redo some of those patch notes. Sam hasn't finished editing it :/ 03:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC)